winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: The Battle for Magix
Winx Club: The Battle for Magix is based on the last few episodes and finale of Season 1. (Specifically episodes 19, 20, 22 23, 24, 25 and 26.) It is the third of the four one hour Specials produced by Nickelodeon. This special aired on September 18, 2011. The final part will be Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix. Synopsis Bloom returns to Alfea following the events on Earth. She tells Faragonda, who already knew, about Bloom's origins. The Trix take over Cloud Tower and summon the Creatures of the Dark to take control of Magix. Knut switches sides and helps the specialists fight against the army of the dark. It wasn't enough to stop them and the Trix as they destroy Red Fountain. All the students there arrive at Alfea. Riven makes a daring escape and jumps out of the window, when Sky notices something happened to Riven. Bloom leads a small team into Cloud Tower to try and get the Dragon Flame back, assisted by Stella, Sky and Brandon, and aided by Knut, who knew the way. After some mishaps they arrive at the Cloud Tower garbage dump and encounter grub roaches and their queen. But they are saved by none other than Riven, who decided to help them to right the wrongs he had done. While in the tower Bloom finds what appeared to be the Dragon Flame, only to be confronted by the Trix, who were stopped by Griffin, who not only got out of her cell thanks to Riven and Brandon, but managed to put the Trix in one of their own: a barrier followed by a granite cage. Icy was extremely cheesed off and her temper, combined with the release of her powers was enough to break Griffin's barrier. Outside, Griffin creates a portal in the sky to Alfea. Sky decides to create a diversion to stop the Creatures of the Dark so Griffin gives him a Wind Rider.Bloom volunteers to go with Sky while the witches, Stella, Brandon, Riven, and Knut went inside the portal. Bloom and Sky were able to get rid the monsters but some monsters shoot at the bike. Suddenly the Wind Rider crashes in the forest. At Alfea, Griffin, Knut, Brandon, Stella, Riven, and the witches appear. Musa, Flora, and Tecna wanna know where Bloom was but Stella told them that she and Sky should be at Alfea now. But in the forest, Bloom look at the busted bike and decided that she and Sky should walk back. Suddenly, she heard Daphne calling her and told Sky to go to Magix City while she goes to Lake Roccaluce. Back at Alfea, Musa, Tecna, and Stella encourages Flora to change Mirta back from a pumpkin. Flora tried and successfully turn Mirta back. The Trix decide to take matters in their own hands and head to Alfea. At Lake Roccaluce, Bloom met with Daphne, who told her about how her adoptive parents raised her and loved her, as she does, shows her a crown, telling that she's a princess, and how she didn't lost the Dragon's Flame, that she has to find it. With that, Bloom summons to regain her powers, with a huge, glowing dragon around her. When Sky got to Magix city, it was empty, except with three monsters. He tried to fight them, but all of a sudden, Bloom shows up and takes out all three monsters. After that, Bloom and Sky head to Alfea. During the final battle, the Trix were successfully attacking, when a huge wall of fire stood in front of Alfea, and it was Bloom. While Bloom took on Icy, the rest of the Winx took on Darcy and Stormy, who were defeated. Bloom attack Icy with a powerful blast and the Creatures of the Dark were destroyed. Sky and Bloom happily kiss. Griffin decides to send the Trix to the Fortress of Light. After the battle, Prom started with Alfea and Red Fountain together. Bloom was thinking about how everything was and wonder what will happen next. Sky think that they'll find out. Differences *The final scene of Episode 18 was used in this episode. Episode 19 *Scenes with Pepe were removed. *The scene where the Trix attack Cloud Tower was placed later. *The scene where Bloom and the girls were reunited was removed. *When the Trix eyes glow, they are purple instead of orange. *The scene where the Trix have a "Pep rally" was removed. *The Trix breaking into the library was removed. Episode 20 *The beginning part (Icy's Ultimatum) was removed. *The Winx going to Domino was removed. *Stormy's head appearing in the clouds was removed. *Icy controlling the dragons was removed. *The scout ships from Season 2 were used. Episode 22 *The first segment was removed, except for the meeting to discuss Bloom's plan. *All scenes up to Riven's escape was removed. *The scene with Riven and the lock was removed. *Stella did not turn into a fairy. *The scene where the Winx fight the monsters were removed. *Stella and Brandon's conversation was removed, since Brandon and Sky's identities were never switched. *Riven's explanation was cut short. Episode 23 *The part where the other girls talk about Prom is removed. *The Trix discussion of their plans was shortened. *The "Detention Barrier" effects were altered. *The Wind Rider was redesigned. *More effects were added to the attachment of the gear Sky and Bloom wore. *The scene where Bloom and the others enter the Trix old dorm room was removed. *The confrontation between Bloom and the Trix was shortened. *The monsters had dark-red parts in their eyes when close up. *The Trix trying to destroy the Earth Walls was removed. *The last scene, with Timmy and Tecna, was removed. Episode 24 *The scene up to when the Cloud Tower witches arrive at Alfea was removed. *The first scene becomes the second scene. *All scenes where the Winx battle the dark monsters was removed. *Sky and Bloom sleeping by a campfire was removed. *Sky waking up Bloom was also removed. *All conversations between the faculty was removed. Episode 25 *Tecna had her mouth open when Mirta reverted back to human form. *Riven and Musa reconciling was removed. *The people found in silk was removed. *Bloom's dragon was 3D animated. *The Nymphs emerging from the pond and finding out about the Trix was removed. *The scene where Saladin and Codatorta playing their game was removed. *Bloom finding the sleeping people was removed. *The Trix traveling to Alfea was removed. *In the Original, as the final battle was approaching, Priscilla was flying. In the remake, Miky and Lavigne were the ones flying. *In the last closeup of Bloom after recovering the Dragon Flame, her eyes glow for a moment. Episode 26 *Stormy's dragon was 3D animated. *Stormy was frowning instead of smiling when she spoke. *The Winx didn't change until the final battle begun. *The people being released was removed. *Faragonda's closing speech was removed. *All the scenes of Darcy and Stormy battling Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna were spliced together instead of following the pattern of one of those scenes first followed by a battle scene between Bloom and Icy. **Bloom and Icy's battle scenes were spliced together as well. *When Bloom is ready to fire at Icy after saying "Is that all you got, witchy poo?" her eyes glow for a moment, like in the last closeup of her after recovering the Dragon Flame. *When Icy attacked bloom using a spell (Called crystal cage in Nick dub) The nick version had a snowy covering. *During Bloom and Sky's first kiss, the sparkle border is pink instead of blue, also the background glows. Notes *The Trix weren't expelled since the events of episode 16 never happened in the last episode. *During the moments before the final battle, the sky was clear as opposed to it being cloudy in the original. *The episodes appeared in this order: 18, 19, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, back to 24, back to 25, 26, back to 24, back to 25 and back to 26. *Knut still looked ferocious, even though he switched sides. *In the original, the Right Tower of Alfea was destroyed by a monster, but, in the special, since the final battle didn't happen until the episode 26 segment, the tower was left intact until Stormy destroyed it while trying to break the barrier. *When Griffin and Faragonda trap Stormy and Darcy after the twister, Stormy is not seen because she is the twister stormy reappears when she is sealed in the ball for episode 26. *Stella did not transform when they enter the portal to Alfea Script *Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Romi Dames as Musa *Amy Gross as Stella *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Sam Riegel as Riven *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Grey DeLise as Griffin *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko *Kari Wahlgren as Faragonda *Susanne Blakeslee as Griselda *Stoney Emshwiller as Knut *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *April Stewart as Vanessa *James Patrick Stuart as Mike *Mitchell Whitfield as Palladium Before and After Gallery A picture comparison before and after the redesign. Season-1-Episode-24-The-Great-Witch-Invasion-the-winx-club-21779990-320-240-1-.jpg|Flora tries to break Mirta's spell, Before Winx-4.jpg|Flora tries to break Mirta's spell, After Season-1-Episode-25-Fire-and-Ice-the-winx-club-21793499-320-240-1-.jpg|Stella's scepter, Before Winx-2.jpg|Stella's scepter, After BloomDragonS1.jpg|Bloom's Dragon Flame, Before BloomDragonNick.png|Bloom's Dragon Flame, After ~Stormy's_Dragonfire~.jpg|Stormy's Dragon Flame, Before StormyDragonFlameNick.png|Stormy's Dragon Flame, After SpecialistsS1.jpg|The Specialists, Before SpecialistsNick.png|The Specialists, After ZarathrustaS1.png|Zarathrusta and Ediltrude, Before ZarathrustaNick.png|Zarathrusta and Ediltrude, After 1x26-BloomBehindIcy.jpg|left|Bloom tricking Icy, before Winx_club_bloom_vs_icy_nick.jpg|Bloom tricking Icy, after Winxclub_4.jpg|Bloom holding Icy, before BloomHoldingIcyNick.png|Bloom holding Icy, after 2-7-.jpg|Bloom and Sky's first kiss, before Bloom and Sky's first kiss (nick).jpg|Bloom and Sky's first kiss, after cage before.PNG|Crystal cage before cage after.PNG|Crystal cage after Trivia *The explosion that Bloom make is similar with Supernova, when she create a big explosion to extinguish fire in fired building in Episode 10. Watch Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 1 Category:Specials Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub